


A Birthday Gift

by XuanYue



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, swallow brooch, young!Jack, young!Phryne
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 小芙里妮偷了當鋪裡的燕子胸針，有人卻害她被逮。
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> ◎ 是的，這個腦洞由s3e04的燕子胸針而來，關於芙里妮說她第一次偷東西卻因為有人攪局所以被逮wwww 顯然警察讓小芙里妮留下那枚胸針，但最後胸針卻不在她手上，傑克卻在短短的時間內神奇地找到了，因此引發這個腦洞XD  
>  ◎ 傑克的部分則來自s2e03：Dead Man's Chest最後他們的對話，芙里妮問傑克是怎麼獲得他的硬幣收藏？傑克表示他的硬幣來自泰德叔叔，12歲時他賣掉硬幣、買了第一輛自行車，前往北方的里奇蒙冒險XDD

芙里妮覬覦陳列在當鋪櫥窗的胸針已經一年多了，那是一枚銀色的燕子胸針，有著漂亮的寶藍色翅膀，她像著迷般每天都去看看它，並深信總有一天它會是她的。對於普魯登斯阿姨那個階級的人來說，這枚胸針只不過是不值錢的小東西，但對於格林塢的女孩來說，則是夢寐以求的飾品，更不要說在芙里妮的想像中，偉大的女海盜應該要配戴符合她身分的飾品。

一切都很順利，她跟隨一個婦人進入當鋪，趁著當鋪老闆到後頭去檢查婦人典當的物品時，偷走那枚她心儀已久的胸針。芙里妮熟練地穿梭在小巷之中，閃過幾個賣吃食的小販，討厭的警察還在後面窮追不捨，一邊嚷嚷著「有小偷」。但是警察不是問題，格林塢沒有人會和警察合作，而且她比警察更熟悉這裡的地形和鮮為人知的捷徑，很快就可以甩掉他。

「喂！」

有人突然抓住她的手臂，芙里妮猛然被往後一扯，跌倒在一堆麵粉袋上。她憤怒地站起來，看清楚扯住她的是個比她大沒幾歲的男孩，男孩的右手仍緊抓著她不放。

「偷竊是不對的。」

她氣急敗壞地想甩開男孩的手，沒有心情去爭執這件事情的對與錯，後頭的警察已經氣喘吁吁追了上來。

「喂！妳！」警察向男孩投去感激的一瞥，「把妳手裡的東西交出來！」

大顆淚珠在芙里妮的眼裡聚集，隨著眨眼滑下她的臉頰。

「但那是奶奶送給我的東西。」

「什麼？」

「這是我的生日禮物！但是父親為了一瓶啤酒就把它典當掉了！這是我的！」

「噢……」

警察露出猶豫的神情，伴隨著一絲憐憫。芙里妮偷偷抬頭看著警察的表情，她知道這個方法肯定會奏效，酒鬼父親在格林塢並不少見，許多孩子都被逼著去工作來買酒給他們的父親喝。

「好吧。」警察下定決心，蹲下來對她說話：「妳可以留著它，當鋪老闆那裡就交給我。」

「謝謝你，先生，太謝謝你了！」

芙里妮看著警察走遠，那枚胸針依然被她握在手心中，金屬被她握得有些溫熱，這時候她才發現那個男孩仍站在一旁，有點不知所措。和她身上穿了又補的舊衣不同，男孩的衣著整齊乾淨，不是昂貴的材質，但看得出來有人仔細洗淨又燙平；男孩的自行車也是嶄新的，不是拼湊起來的貨色。

「你不是本地人吧？」

「呃，對。」

男孩摘下頭上的扁帽，在手裡捏得有些變形，她發現他有一雙相當美麗的海藍色眼眸，相較之下，燕子胸針的翅膀顯得相形失色。

「你來格林塢做什麼？」

「一場冒險。」男孩靦腆地笑了起來，海藍色的眼睛閃閃發亮，「我把泰德叔叔送我的硬幣賣掉，買了這輛自行車，想試著去沒到過的地方。」他又補充，「今天是我十二歲的生日。」

芙里妮看著男孩的笑容，她覺得自己的心跳就像第一次看見那枚燕子胸針時一樣快，她把手裡的胸針別在男孩的領子上，滿意地看著一抹淺紅色在男孩臉上蔓延開來，很快地耳朵也變得通紅。

「生日快樂。慶祝你的第一次冒險。」

「謝謝！但這是妳奶奶送妳的禮物！」

男孩手忙腳亂地想將胸針拆下來，她阻止了他。

「噢別擔心，反正那不是真的。」


End file.
